New York State of Mind
by maraudettee
Summary: "Henry likes to play matchmaker" "Hook and Henry makes quite the team" New York Serenade spin written before the actual episode Ratings may increase
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is something I've worked on for a while and actually finished long before watching last night's episode but I couldn't bring myself to publish it because you know - insecurities - but I've been wanting to post something for a while and this will do I guess... But the episode OMG *dyingalloveragainwhisltcollapsinginfeels* *clears throat* SO this is how it turned out and while I know this is not how it actually happened this was my take from seeing the spoiler pictures and with the new episodes coming up I guess it will be more canon from now on but not entirely because I already have a few chapters finished and a plot line worked out...**

**And on we go.**

* * *

Killian took a deep breath, quickly running through ideas in his mind on how to pursue the Lady Swan next.

The kiss had obviously not been a success. He still cursed himself badly over that one.

The sky over New York City was starting to darken above him, indicating that yet another day had gone by, another day of which he had accomplished nothing. But he hadn't planned his 300 year long course of revenge without learning patience and he was not going to start running out of it anytime soon. It wasn't like he hadn't known who he was up against or who he would hopefully soon be _pressed_ up against, preferably against a wall or maybe a bed - and that was not why he was here.

He had known how hard it would be to get her to trust him, curse the seven seas, he wasn't even that sure of that he had managed to do it the last time around. The lass was stubborn, he'd give her that.

She sure could kick hard too.

He flinched at that particular part, though it hadn't hurt nearly enough as having her reject him while clearly not regaining any memory any time soon.

Despite those rather _unfortunate _happenings, he still couldn't bring himself regret it. Being able to touch her or just seeing her after such a long time was never something he could or would for that matter regret.

He had first thought of waiting outside her door with the knowledge that she her boy would have to leave the house at some point, but quickly deciding against it since it probably wouldn't be that good of a new impression. Instead, he'd positioned himself on a bench in a green area not far from her house hoping to get a hold of her and try again sometime soon.

So far he hadn't been quite so lucky.

He'd been casually walking around the neighbourhood a few times, trying to accustom himself to this incredibly massive madhole. There seemed to be thousands of those vessels he once had gotten run-over by and all it's inhabitants we're constantly giving him the looks and sometimes even going as far as crossing the road to avoid him. He didn't take any offence in that however, at least not until he had spotted Emma with Henry to being one of them.

She had stopped in her tracks, seeing him at the same time he spotted her, a panicked expression spreading over her delicate features before dashing off in the complete opposite direction much to her son's bafflement. He remembers how the poor lad had looked around, also immediately spotting him in the sea of people before being dragged away by his mother. For a second Killian could have sworn that he something flash in the eyes of the boy. Curiosity? Or as far as recognition? But he probably shouldn't let his hope stray too far just to be so harshly crushed in the means of a second.

His heart swelled with pain over Swan's rejection all over again and Killian leaned forward and groaned into his hand.

He looked down at the small piece of paper in his hand. He had to deliver this to her somehow.

"Sir?" He jolted back up, not believing his eyes when no other than Henry was standing in front of him. He looked much taller now, up close, grown up, but it was with no doubt him.

"Henry?" The boy looked startled but quickly recovered.

"Have we met? Before I mean?" He asked tentatively, shuffling on his feet. Killian couldn't contain the wide grin spreading across his face.

"Aye, lad. I do believe we have." He should have known that getting the boy to believe would be much easier than getting Swan to, the lad had the sodding heart of the truest believer after all and a case of memory loss shouldn't take away that.

Henry searched the pirate's face curiously, looking for something it seemed.

Killian stared back at him, patiently waiting and hoping that something would click. He didn't dare say anything that could perhaps break the look of concentration on the lad's face.

When a long silence followed he decided to take a leap but didn't even get to open his mouth before the boy spoke again, stumbling over his own words.

"I've been having these flashes. With you and my mom and lots of other really familiar people. There was this jungle and –"

The poor guy stopped to take a breath not really looking at him anymore.

"-smoke? It was all purple and than a woman tried to stop it and she was crying and everybody was crying-"

The boy looked back at him again.

"Is it real? Is this real?" From whatever the boy could possibly have said, Killian hadn't at all expected him to be so blunt."

"Is what real?" He pressed on.

"The flashes? This life? Ever since last year I've had this feeling of something being...just off."

"Yes, it's real."

Henry looked a bit taken back for a moment.

"So you believe me? It doesn't sound...odd?" Killian shook his head, genially smiling now.

"It sounds very real to me, lad."

"Henry!" A light voice filled the air and in to time at all Swan was running towards them, her breath slightly hitched, blonde strands of hair bouncing against her back with every step she took and was she wearing a _dress_ under that red coat? He would have never thought to see his Swan in anything other than what her world seemed to call 'jeans', princess or not, but he was certainly not complaining, letting his eyes roam over her body.

"Henry! You cannot run away like that again without telling me first, do you hear me?" Henry smiled sheepishly at her.

She then turned to Killian with an apologetic smile which quickly transformed into a horrific expression. The effects he had on her.

"YOU." She didn't sound pleased to see him in the slightest. Ouch.

"Hello, love." Henry looked between them curiously with a carefully masked face.

"You two know each other?"

An incredulous 'NO' was heard as the same time as Killian spoke again. "Yes."

Emma shook her head and blinked a few times, trying to get a hold of herself and get away from the weird stranger as quick as possible.

"I'm sorry, I really don't have time for this right now." _Or ever._ She was likely thinking.

Taking another deep breath she turned around to face Henry, kneeling before the kid, which wasn't at all necessary seeing as they we're nearly the same height anyway, and stroking his hair out of his face affectionately.

"Henry, I want you to go and wait by the car, okay? I will just be a moment."

Henry's gaze shifted between his mother and the pirate seemingly wanting to protest but ended up nodding before running off to the busy street nearby.

Emma smiled softly at her son's retreating back before turning around to glare a the leather-clad man in front of her.

"Well, now that we are alone love I should probably tell you how absolutely ravishing you look in that dress."

Emma took a threatening step forward, completely ignoring his last comment.

"Listen closely, I have no idea what you want from me or what you are doing here but let me make something clear _stay the hell away from my son._" With that said she swiftly turned on her heels, _gods she was wearing bloody heels_ and stalked away towards the direction Henry had previously run off to.

Hook stood shocked for a moment, only a moment, before quickly hurrying after her. There was no way he would let her get away that easily when he had spent the last two days not being able to track her down at all.

"Swan!" She didn't stop, didn't even hesitate in keeping on walking.

"Swan! Would you be so kind to hold the bloody hell up?"

He heard her let out a deep breath, visibly seen in the cold air, stopping but not turning around. Stubborn lass.

"I have no intention of hurting you or the boy, I just need you to believe me to _trust_ me." He spoke slowly, emphasizing each word while taking steady steps towards her stilled form, coming to rest standing right in front of her.

_"Try something new darling, it's called trust._" She stared up at him, a panicked expression overtaking her features. What the hell? Pushing him away, she quickly regained her previous pace and disappeared behind the trees leaving Hook standing alone in the midst of the park.

* * *

I tried writing a longer chapter but it just wouldn't let me, for which I am really sorry for. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! :) Reviews makes me smile**

* * *

After having dropped Henry of at one of his friend's house for a sleepover, not that they'd get much sleep mind you, Emma had gotten back in the cab and went straight to the restaurant Walsh had insisted on going to. Looking up at it now, it certainly was a bit too fancy for her taste and not a place she and Walsh would normally go to, but tonight he'd been really set on this place, talking about how the reviews were really good and how it would promise a very special night.  
Well, maybe this was what she needed to get a break from things. Strange, incredibly attractive things that had a tendency of showing up in her life far too often in the past few days.  
Feeling a shiver run through her, she pulled the coat tighter around her and went inside, immediately being addressed by a waiter standing at the entrance.

"Would you like me to set up a table, miss?" She smiled and shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm waiting for someone." The man bowed slightly, which made her want to snort, but she didn't, thank god.  
Retreating to welcome a couple who had just entered the dimly lit room he left her with another polite smile.  
Another cool breeze of air filled the room when the door opened yet again and Emma was happy to see that it was Walsh coming through this time.

"Hey."

"Hey, Emma. You look beautiful as always." He said, looking her up and down appreciatively. She smiled softly, though not really feeling all that affected by his words.

"Table for two?" They both looked up to see the same waiter who had greeted Emma before standing before them.

"Yes, please." Walsh said and put a hand waist, leading the both of them after the waiter.

* * *

"Emma Swan, will you do me honor of being my wife?" _Please, someone tell me this is not happening._ She swallowed and stared at the ring in the little box that was being held out before her.

"I-" How dared ask her this question in public, in a very romantic lit room surrounded by happy, awed couples no less. Her heart was beating, no _banging_, loudly in her chest, threatening to hop out in any second. Walsh smile fell slightly at her lack of response and looked around in uneasiness at the surrounding guests which had now gone back to their own meals, sneaking glances at the ongoing scene every once in a while.  
Emma could not do this right now. On top of having a weird stalker following her around, _kissing_ her for just the heck of it while going on about her long lost parents she could really not do this right now. Didn't she deserve a nice, quiet, dramaless evening out? Or now that she thought about it, a nice quiet evening at home sounded a lot more appealing.

Walsh cleared his throat awkwardly and went back to his seat, trying to catch her eyes to try and read her mood or something. Good luck, with that buddy. No one ever has. Except Henry maybe. She was suddenly struck by a vision of the deepest blue eyes. _What the hell?_

"Look, Walsh I –"

"No, Emma you don't have to explain. If you're no ready then... At least now you know where I stand. Where do you?" So much for not explaining.

"I – We've only known each other for a bit less than a year. I didn't know we were even thinking about this." She made a swift move with her hands, carefully avoiding the M-word.

"Yes, Emma a year. That's a pretty long time." She made to response again but he interrupted her with a defeated sigh.

"You know what? I think I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me."

"Walsh-" He disappeared through the doors and Emma rested her head in her hands, avoiding the open stares from the other guests not looking back up until she heard Walsh slump back into his seat.

"I'm sorry about before I just – YOU." The strange leather man sat back in a leisurely position, having taken Walsh's seat, eyeing her with a masked expression.  
How the hell had he followed her here? She did not need to deal with him now too. Making the swift decision to grab the biggest looking knife on her right side she continued in a harsh whisperer.

"You can't just show up like that! If you don't walk out right now I swear I'll-"  
Do what? Stab him with a knife? Not likely. If people weren't staring before, they certainly were now.  
The guy had instinctively leaned back, eyeing the knife with most concern. Well, someone seemed to think she would. Her thoughts quickly left her when the guyliner and leather wearing man started laughing. A surprisingly heart-warming laughter. What was he playing at now?  
He looked up from the knife and to her face, an unmistaken glimmer of amusement flicking in his eyes. She frowned.

"You really do have a thing for that, don't you?" What was that supposed to mean?  
When she did not reply, his grin faded and he cleared his throat.

"I know we probably got on the wrong foot before and I may have acted somewhat stupidly..." He trailed of and she snorted out openly, causing him to quickly continue his little rant before she could interrupt.

"Look the reason why I'm here is that I'm here is that I need to talk to you and..." He hesitated, carefully watching her expression but when she didn't move to interrupt him or make another threat attempt with the knife, which she had loosen her grip on but still hadn't let go of yet, he continued, sounding a bit more confident than before.

"To talk to you and give you something." He reached down into one of the big pockets of the oddly long leather jacket, causing Emma to grip the knife more firmly again in case he was hiding a gun under there, which in turn really should not surprise her in the least.  
Instead he pulled up a neatly folded paper and placed it on the table right in front of her to look at.  
She raised her eyebrows in surprise. He responded with an encouraging nod towards the note and pushed it closer towards her. Keeping her eyes narrowed at him, she reached for the piece of paper and grabbed it, all the while not looking away from him should he try something.  
The corners of his lip turned up slightly at her clearly distrusting posture, but it looked more sad than amused.  
Written in a messy handwriting was what looked like an address located half across the city from where she currently was.  
She raised her eyebrows again, looking up from the note.

"What is this? Your house?" The stranger shook his head no.

"While I've been staying there for a few nights now, it doesn't belong to me, but to a shared friend." Emma was just about to open her mouth and again ask him what this was all about when he shushed her again and suddenly speaking in a hurried tone, looking around wildly.

"Please, you must go there. Your family needs you."  
Before she could yet again remind him that she didn't have a family, that it was just her and Henry, he had stood up and quickly disappeared through the doors.  
Sneaky bastard.

"Emma –"  
She started at Walsh's voice and crumpled the piece of paper in her hand, quickly hiding it from sight. She didn't really understand why, but the idea of him seeing the paper and perhaps asking questions put her at unease. Besides, she didn't want him jumping to conclusions.  
Who was she kidding? It was Walsh. The first thing she'd come to like about him was that he wasn't one of those over-protective jealous types, if she wanted space, he'd always give it to her.  
Then why, did she feel reluctant in showing it to him. It wasn't like she'd actually plan on going there.

"You alright? You look a bit shaken up?" Well, that was an understatement.  
She forced a smile. "I'm fine, Walsh, it's just – it's been a really long day and I –"

"You're not ready." He interrupted.  
She gave him a sad, tired smile.

"I'm sorry." Again he shook his head.

"Don't be, to be honest I didn't expect you to say yes, not right away at least. Hey –" He reached across the table for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"We'll figure this out okay?" Emma smiled. "Now, though, what do you say about ditching the rest of this" he made a gesture the unfinished meal in front of them "and I'll drop you off at home?"  
How did she deserve this nice guy?

"Are you sure? The evening you planned was so" she searched for the right word before settling with 'nice'.

"Get your coat, I'll hail a cab as soon as I've paid for this." Emma smiled gratefully and pecked him lightly on the cheek before turning around, heading for the door.

The cold air was welcoming against her flushed skin and Emma took a couple of long deep breaths to clear her mind, looking around the busy street worriedly. The strange stalker was nowhere in sight.  
Sighing in relief, she pulled her coat tighter around her regretting her choice of clothing.  
The dress had been one of the first things she'd bought after arriving in New York the previous year. Something oddly calming about the rough material and it's lingering smell. She'd barely worn it, completely forgotten about it having stuffed it far into her closet only remembering about it a few hours ago and feeling somewhat pulled to it.  
She started when Walsh suddenly wrapped his arms around her from behind appearing out of nowhere but immediately relaxing when she recognized him.

"You scared me." Walsh grinned, shaking his head to the sides pretending to ponder deeply over this.

"Scarring _the_ Emma Swan, huh? Now that's something not every man write on his CW." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. Emma leaned into his touch, sighing deeply.

"Then you've probably not met all the men I've dated." She retorted smartly.  
Walsh chuckled behind her. "As long as I'm the only man in your life now, I'm more than fine with that." Emma cringed inwardly and prayed that he wouldn't notice her tensing up.  
Should she tell him about the kiss? It was probably for the better if she didn't, right? And it wasn't like she had intended or intuited it in anyway. He had just shown up from nowhere, claiming to know her and then stalk her like some lunatic creep, making her fear turning every corner knowing that he could be there lurking somewhere in the shadows.  
Yes, she was scared. She knew that she hadn't seen the last of him and the thought of him showing up anywhere, anytime scared her shitless. And Emma Swan did not do fear very well.  
Walsh released his grip from around her and went down the street, hailing a passing cab for them and Emma felt grateful. Truly grateful that she didn't have to ride the long way home alone. Grateful, that Henry was staying at a friend and wouldn't see her in this messy state.  
And maybe, just maybe having someone by her side through her life wasn't so scary if it meant that she would never have to be afraid of lurking creepers in the dark.  
Maybe, just maybe she'd say _yes_.  
But first there was a particular someone she had to make sure she never had to deal with again.


End file.
